Handcuffed
by Misguided Choices
Summary: Came up with this idea after my uncle shared this story. Tony gets Abby and Ziva into a situation after they pick him up from the bar. Oneshot.


A/N: So my uncle told this story to me. It was about one of his friends, and I could just picture Tony doing something like this. My cousin, Rachel, helped me pick out the other person that would be involved. Towards the end, it's not really what I wanted, but I think it's pretty decent. So I hope you all enjoy this-I'm updating Call Me Irresponsible as well so go ahead and check that out!

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening again,"

"This has happened often?"

Abby glanced at the Israeli, both hands gripping the steering wheel, her knuckles turning white. She huffed, flicking her blinker and switching the car into another lane.

"Not really. I mean, we all know Tony likes to drink."

At the mention of his name, the intoxicated Special Agent let out a 'WOOOOO' from the back seat. Ziva quickly turned around and pinched his side.

"Ow! Zee-vah! Thaaaaaaat was…wasn't very niceeeee!" He exclaimed, slurring and extending the vowels of his words.

She rolled her eyes and then turned her attention back to the Goth. The two women got a call from a bar owner in Salisbury, Maryland. Tony, who was at the bar for one of his friends parties, had drunk a little excessively. The girls had quickly gotten in the car and headed to pick him up.

"Well, this was awhile ago. But, like now, he drank a bunch. And the idiot had to drag me away from a Brain Matter concert. Brain Matter, Ziva! I was up in the front, I could almost feel the sweat. I mean, that's a bit gross, but still! And I got a call about him passed out at a bar so I went. I mean, I was pissed but…ya know. It's Tony we're talking about."

Ziva nodded in agreement with her friends her eyes training back to the road. If she were driving, they would be through this trash-land in moments. Suddenly, her eyes widened as she felt extra weight on her thigh.

She reacted in a swift, easy movement. Within seconds, he was pinned to the back seat, hands handcuffed less than five seconds.

"What the hell is this for, Ziva? Was just gonna say thank youuuu for picking me uppppp." Tony whined, pulling his hands in an attempt to take off the cuffs.

"Really Tony? Like the last three times you tried to say 'thank you'?"

The backseat was silent as he lay there, looking up at the car ceiling. They quickly came upon a tollbooth and Tony, being Tony-and a bit extra crazy with the alcohol flowing through his system-came up with a devious idea. He smirked as his plan grew more and more detailed. What would you think if you saw a man handcuffed in the back, and two suspicious women-one of them being a Goth-in the front seat out so late at night?

As they approached the window and Abby threw the change in the machine, Tony caught the young woman in the booths attention. He lifted his cuffed hands in showing.

"Help me" he mouthed.

The reaction was something he definitely expected. The woman's eyes widened, her mouth open in exclamation. Her eyes quickly darted to the two women in the front seat, then back to Tony and quickly shook her head.

The car traveled for a few more miles before the sirens started.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Abby exclaimed as she glanced in her rearview mirror. "I'm going the speed limit and everything!"

Both cars moved over to the shoulder and the police officer quickly approached the car window.

"Please step out of the car, m'am."

Abby looked to Ziva, raised an eyebrow, and then glanced back to the officer. She noticed as his hand when to his side, to his weapon. At that, she got out of the car a bit faster.

"Can I ask what you ladies are doing with that handcuffed man in the back seat?"

Ziva let out a chuckle from the passenger seat. The officer bent down to look in the window and glared at her.

"I am sorry. It is definitely not what it looks like. He is drunk."

"He's drunk?" the officer questioned.

"Yeah," Abby said "He was at a bar with some buddies and we went to pick him up."

"Well why is he handcuffed?" he asked, giving them each a look.

"I can answer that," Ziva responded "He was getting a little handsie. I had to take care of it."

The officer looked at her, and then to Abby. The Goth just nodded in response.

"Well…why do you have handcuffs in the first place?"

"She's a ninja!" Tony shouted from the backseat.

"They're both special agents for NCIS," Abby answered.

The cop looked at the two women, then through the window at the intoxicated man in back.

"All right ladies. Uncuff him, and just get the man home."

"Sure thing, Officer." Abby exclaimed as she climbed back into the car.

They continued on their way and when they were about 10 minutes away from Tony's apartment, Abby looked at Ziva, a smirk on her face.

"What?"

"Just wondering what that cop would have said if I told him that I carry handcuffs with me all the time."

To this, the Israeli just laughed.

* * *

A/N 2: Push the button push itttttt. Review please.


End file.
